The Pact of Sea and Wisdom
by All-of-Hecate's-Aspects
Summary: Athena and Poseidon have always had a hard time getting along after Athena got to be the patron goddess of Athens. Zeus made Athena and Poseidon agree on a pact-no child-of-Athena or child-of-Poseidon could ever fall in love with each other because they would talk. Now they have met. Will the pact affect them?Full sum inside first story a little AU
1. The One and the Only

**Hey everyone! I'm Pia and this is my first story! The summary sucks, so here's the full one:**

**The gods have had enough of the constant fighting. Athena and Poseidon have always had a hard time getting along after Athena got to be the patron goddess of Athens. But when Aphrodite is sick of all the fighting, she asks her father, Zeus, to help. He made Athena and Poseidon agree on a pact- no child-of-Athena or child-of-Poseidon could ever fall in love with each other because then Athena and Poseidon would have to talk to each other. But when Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson meet, will they prevail or will the pact of sea and wisdom stop them from ever doing so? PERCABETH ALL THE WAY!**

* * *

So here it is... Please enjoy...

Oh and I am not Rick Riordan and will, sadly, never own the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles series. I only own the plot.

Annabeth POV

It's been eight years since I last saw my father and his new wife Karen. I haven't seen Bobby and Matthew for about six. When I was seven, I ran away from my home, a place so terrible, everyone would much rather go to Tartarus. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

"Annie! Annie! Come on! Luke is walking slower than a drunk Dionysus! Don't worry! We're almost there!" Thalia practically screamed in my seven-year-old ear.

They found me living on the streets of New York City and picked me up as one of their own. They found out that I was a daughter of Athena and were leading me back to Camp Half-Blood. I just followed what they did. Soon, I arrived at the sign. I could read it because the sign must have been in Greek. The three letters and a pine tree before the hill told me I would see my real mom; Camp Half-Blood.

Now, at the age of fifteen, I have learned to love my new home. Everyone is so nice to me and everyone of my half sisters understand my suffering. Well, today, I had the job of introducing all the new demigods. I quickly walked my way up to the breakfast table and sat down next to Malcolm, my half brother, and Jenny, my little half sister. They were all talking about some new kid who was going to arrive here today. I wonder why they're talking about him. I mean, he's just an average new kid.

"Hi Annie-beth!" My six-year-old half sister Jenny said with such a bright smile, it could melt Antarctica in a second. I gazed at her expression. It was marked with enigma and bafflement.

"Hey Jenny-kinz! How's my charismatic infinitesimal sister doing today?" I asked with a grime smirk on my face. I knew how much she hates the prodigious words I constantly use.

"ANNIE!" She screamed, causing all the tables stare at her and take in her volume. "Please, don't use humongous words! They confuzzle my brain," she said, mumbling the last part. I, now, had a smirk on my face the size of Olympus.

"Looks like wittle Jenny-kinz is catching on wittle Annie-beth's words," Malcolm mocked, trying to imitate Jenny's voice. Jenny suck stuck out her tiny tongue and looked annoyed. Malcolm finally spoke to end the silence. "Have you heard about the new kid coming in today? I here he is the best demigod there is! He has the coolest power for being his father's favorite child." I looked at him like there's no way in Tartarus that he's better than anyone even though I don't know him. Jenny, on the other hand, looked at Malcolm with her dazed, enormous eyes.

"I hear that he's dreamy and has sea-green eyes and jet-black hair and is muscular and has a six pack- whatever that means- and is amazing and is beautiful and all the Aphrodite girls were squealing over his beauty and-," Jenny said before I stuffed my hand in her face. I gave her the look saying that I really didn't care for this self-centered jerk. I took out my hand after I was ready. "What?", she asked innocently. "He could be my age," she said, shrugging as if it was a possibility. In your dreams, I thought, but I knew she would be hurt if I said it out loud. Plus, insults never scream Annabeth.

"Oh, he is probably just some trivial boy who thinks that the world revolves around his head. He probably is just some self-centered jerk who probably doesn't give a crap abo-," was all I could say because Malcolm put his hands over petite Jenny's ears and started screaming "LA LA LA LA!" all over the place, like a little boy during the puberty unit of health. I, on the other hand, was laughing when Jenny put her hands over Malcolm's ears and started acting as childish as him.

"Annie! You know that Mother doesn't like that language that kind of language-especially in front of miss Jenny Hopkins here! Watch your mouth or else I will rinse it, put a gallon of soap in it, and make sure those words never come out of your mouth miss Annabeth Chase!" He said it in a joking matter, but I still knew he was being serious.

"Okay Dad! I won't say it again! And I have to leave right now because I'm escorting all the new children to their rooms and finding leads to who their parent might be. See you later Jenny-bear!" I said with an adorable tone. Then I looked over to Malcolm with a mocking glare. "Bye Bye Daddy!" I flipped my blonde, wavy hair in his face. My hair accidentally knocked over his round golden rimmed glasses that had been given to him by Mother. They were a weapon in case of an attack. They helped him see everything that was hidden by walls or objects, kind of like x-ray goggles, but with more features.

As I walked away, Luke, a good friend from the Hermes cabin, came up to me. "Would you like to have your muffin buttered?" Luke said jokingly while I lightly punched his shoulder at his remark from the chick flick "Mean Girls". I laughed and shrugged.

"That depends, who will you assign to butter my muffin?" I said smartly and he gave me a look knowing that I had won this conversation. "Well I'm off to introduce a few newbies to toodles and adios!" I screamed walking towards the Big House.

I greeted many people along the way there. I saw Katie and Travis sucking each others faces but I really didn't mind it. I saw Connor using his disastrous flirting skills on a group of Aphrodite children. It wouldn't work, I just knew it. Then, I saw Thaila sitting on her pine tree that had been dedicated to her when she died. I could spy Nico in the shadows playing with Mrs. O'Leary, but I thought the twelve-year old would be fine.

I took a good look at the newbies. Their eyes showed their godly parent. Zeus's was electric blue. Hera's was a mix of the colors of a peacock. Poseidon's was the color of the sea- sea-green with a tint of blue. Athena's was gray, like my eyes. Demeter's is the color of green, like the stems of flowers and plants. Ares's is the color of red-indicating blood. Apollo's was the color yellow of the flaming sun. Artemis's eyes were a glowing silver, like the moon. Hephaestus's is the color orange of fire and flames. Aphrodite's eyes were pink, the color of love. Herme's eyes are the color of white, like his shoe's wings. Dionysus's eyes were a light purple, the color of grapes and wine.

I saw a few Athena children and a few Hermes children. There was a Hera child, which is first one I think we've ever had! I saw many Aphrodite children but one person stuck out to me the most. Jet-black hair, sea-green eyes, I feel like I've heard this before. Then I realized who this was. This child was the one and only Perseus Jackson.

* * *

**-CanYouResistThis**

**Please Review!**


	2. This Annabeth Chase girl

**Hi! Pia here again. I would like to thank Annabeth06 for being my first reviewer and ya...**

**I DON'T AND WILL NEVER OWN PJO OR THE KANE CHRONICLES! I WILL (SADLY) NEVER BY RICK RIORDAN!**

Percy POV

Why did my Dad, who had never acknowledged me in the past, had to be a god? Why did he just happen to be the one and only Poseidon? Because of him, I have to go to a stupid camp with many little kids because they are supposed to arrive there when they were under twelve years of age.

I was sitting on a bus that was driven by Argus, a man who apparently has his eyes everywhere. There were little kids who, to me, looked around seven or eight. Now, I was really regretting the choice of coming here.

Apparently, you could tell the children's parent with their eyes. I saw lots of pink in the eyes of the children, so apparently, Aphrodite has a lot of them. I didn't see any of mine, so I might be the only one here without a sibling.

Once the bus got to the camp, Camp Half-Blood, I took a quick glance around. I saw the most beautiful sight ever. I saw a few trees in the clearing of a hill. There was a crystal blue lake, the one that my dad is known to stay at. The luscious green leaves filled the brown stems of the trees. I saw many battle fields and arenas around the camp. I saw many children prancing around. Then, the bus stopped, and I hit my head on a little girl in front of me.

"Watch where you're going kid," she harshly said to me. _She's calling me kid and I'm the one who's sixteen_, I thought to myself. Her eyes were the color of peacocks and she had a beautiful face for a kid. Her attitude made me lean towards her being a Hera child, but her eyes sealed the deal.

"Hey kiddo, my name's Percy Jackson. What's your's?" I asked the little girl in a voice you would use if you were talking to a two-year-old. She looked at me in astonishment and the looked a little embarrassed. Her smirked dropped from a smirk to a frown, kind of like she was scared.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, I didn't mean to call you a kid. Please forgive me!" She said that with a tone of fright and embarrassment. She looked like a three-year-old who had their candy taken away. "And my name is Nathalia, after the actress Nathalia Ramos, from the show _House of Anubis_. I am five years old and my godly parent is Hera. Many people say that I'm a special person because Mommy never had a mortal child. Is that true?" Nathalia had a look of fright and curiosity, so I only had to reply.

"First of all, don't call me Mr. Jackson. My name is Percy. I am the son of the Sea god Poseidon and I have the ability to control water flow and movement. I will turn sixteen at the end of the summer and, from what I hear, it's true. You are the only half-blood of Hera. That does make you very special. And you look like you're afraid of me. Don't be, I wouldn't hurt you. I told you my special power, so what's your's?" I could see relief in her eyes when I said I wouldn't hurt her. She gave me a hesitant look.

"Well, being the first half-blooded Hera child, I am also a protectress of children and women, and I can also wed people, but no one will ask a five-year-old to wed a couple. I also have the ability to see when people want to marry each other, but I can also tell if they are married or not. I guess that's special." Nathalia spoke rapidly, not taking any pauses. Sure she's adorable, but she is kind of as annoy as Hera. Then, lightning roared across the sky. Now, I knew that Hera heard my insult.

"Mommy told me what you said, but I've heard it a lot, so it's okay. And, you're the first friend I ever had, so I'm not going to be mad," she said so peacefully, like nothing happened. Her arms wrapped around me like I was a giant teddy bear. She smiled, her grin lighting up the whole sky. Then, we were told to get off the bus.

I helped Nathalia get her things off the bus, but her things was only one small duffle bag. I guess her mortal parent didn't treat her with respect. She quietly thanked me, and jumped off the bottom step of the bus. I picked up my bags that my mom, Sally Jackson, packed for me. But after getting on the bus, I realized that Paul packed loads of books in all of my bags. My bags felt as if the weight of the world was _on_ my shoulders. I got off the bus, grunting from all the weight.

Nathalia gave me a funny look and started laughing hysterically. "Your face looks so funny when it's scrunched up and sweaty." Now, she was leaning forward from the immense laughing sensation she was having. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

We were at the top of the hill and our hike was over. There was a pine tree with a golden blanket spread across the tree. It had a sign that was written in Greek. It read "Thalia's Pine Tree, protector of Camp Half Blood's boundaries." I couldn't help but think that a tree protected the whole entire camp. As were entered, there were multiple cabins. I saw ten in a semi-circle and two cabins center stage. There were multiple arenas and stadiums located around the camp. I saw a giant cabin, but then later realized that it was the Big House. There was a girl standing outside of it. She was skimming around the group of people. I saw her eyeing Nathalia's eyes, maybe realizing that Nathalia's mom was the one and only Hera. Then, her eyes met mine.

Her eyes were a stormy gray, I think that means she's an Athena child. They were filled with mystery and curiosity, but then rapidly changed to hatred. They were so beautiful. I felt my eyes try to wander other places. Her bright blonde hair was covering a little bit of her face. Her nerdy glasses, without the tape in the middle, made her look a little laid back, but smart and sophisticated. Her beach-blonde hair was obviously not dyed like most blondes, but it not even a hair was out of place. Her face was beautifully sculpted. She had nice features, but I really didn't care about those features. I could go rambling about how flawless this girl was, but my thoughts were interrupted by her beautiful voice.

"Hello everyone! I'm Annabeth Chase! I will be escorting all of you to your rooms and showing you guys the whole layout of Camp Half-Blood." This _Annabeth Chase_ girl so kindly said. She looked at me again, but her eyes, again, changed into another gleam of hatred. I didn't want to see that in her eyes and looked at Nathalia.

She was having a boatload of fun. She was talking to a few guys who were actually talking back to her, not at her. She looked elated, and that meant I was elated too. For some reason, even though I met her about an hour ago, it seems like I've known her all my life and that she's as close to me as a little sister. I was glad, but frowned again when she talked again.

"Well, I am looking forward to meeting you all!" She was looking around oh so happily. Then her expression changed from a grin to a glare. She looked straight into my sea-green eyes. "Others, on the other hand, I am looking forward to prove who runs this place."

**Review! Please!**

**~CanYouResistThis**

**And I only write at least once a week because of school**

** And I put in a little thing for House of Anubis fans, like me!**


	3. Tour of Camp Half-Blood

Hi again everyone! Pia here with another chapter of TPOSAW! I hope you like it!

And I don't own ANYTHING but the plot.

Nathalia: HEY!

Oh, and Nathalia! Enjoy

Annabeth POV

He looked at me with fright after I said that. I could see it in his hair-covered eyes. His long jet-black hair was over his eyes, like a protective shield trying to keep him safe from Helios high in the sky. His tan, muscular arms were crossed over his chest, which I could tell was a six-pack from his tight shirt. His eyes were filled with confusion, but I don't think he questioned anything.

His sea-green eyes darted away from my gray ones. His eyes roved off to the Hera child, filled with happiness and joy. I couldn't understand how he could be so found of a Hera child. Lightning filled the sky. Oh, and she was mad. The Hera girl was looked at me with a mean look on her face then went back to talking with some Hermes boys.

"Hello everyone! So before we get to the tour, I need to know everyone's names. And, I need to know your godly parents too. Also, your ages. You can say something you like or a friend who is a demi-god that we may know. I will start. As I said, I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm fifteen. My mom is Athena and I love architecture. So now you go." I pointed to a boy on my left.

After almost everyone went, it was the Hera girl's turn. "Hi y'all I'm Nathalia, Nathalia White. My mother is Hera." Everyone gasped at her remark. There has _never_ been a Hera child here. "Ya, I know, I'm like the first. I'm five and my bestest friend, you all may know him, is Percy Jackson." Everyone, and I mean everyone had their eyes wide and open, staring at her wide-eyed. Everyone started snickering at her, laughing to think that the Percy Jackson was this girl's "bestest" friend. Even I laughed. Then I pointed to the boy, who for sure, is Percy Jackson. He had a rude look on his face, more like a scowl.

"Hey there everyone. I'm fifteen-almost sixteen at the end of the summer, and I like to canoe, water ski, swim, and do anything that goes with water. If you could already tell, my father is the one and the only Poseidon. This girl here, Nathalia, is actually my best friend." The boy then paused.

After a minute, a Hermes boy yelled, "Tell us your damn name already!"

Percy covered his tan hands over Nathalia's ears. "That's not a very nice word to use in front of five-year-olds mister. Oh, and by the way," he took a pregnant pause. "I am the one and the only Perseus Jackson." He had a smirk on his face the size of Mount Olympus. Everyone gasped in shock and fear. "Oh, and, if you ever laugh at Nathalia again, I will rearrange your face." Everyone flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Ya, well prove that you're Percy Jackson. Doesn't he have a certain power that only Poseidon has himself?" Some utterly stupid guy said, making everyone scream the word NO in fright.

"Is that what you want, because I'd be glad too?" Percy soon started to raise his arms. Water flew off the lake and made an image of a horse. Then, the boy looked scared. He flinched in fright as the water flew onto everyone, but only wet the boy. He ran away screaming.

Now, everyone was freakishly scared of this boy. But then, Percy and Nathalia both started cracking up. Everyone then look confused, kind of like they were martians from Ares. Since Mars is the actual name for the planets, we call the planet Ares.

"Percy would never hurt a soul." Nathalia was still cracking up will she sputtered the words out. Percy was, also, lmfao-ing, rolling around the dirt path while we were sitting in. Everyone else, including me, were also laughing, but these were nervous and fright filled laughs.

"Ah, so after this 'incident', we will go to our cabins. First, I will start with Zeus's cabin, then I will lead my way up to the Hermes cabin. You will remain seated at your designated cabins until lunch packing your bags. Capiche?" I stated this loud and clear. I got looks from many people, but I received nods too. Percy looked at me in fright, but nodded.

"So here is the first cabin." I pointed to the large grey house. Everyone's eyes were on it because it is the most grand cabin in the whole camp. "Are there any Zeus children? Because this is your stop." Two girls raised their hand in the distance. As they walked up, they reminded me of Thalia. "You girls will be helped by Thalia Grace, your half-sister. And also, are you twins?" The girls nodded and walked up to the porch.

"Hey newbies! I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and yes, the tree out front is dedicated to me." Everyone's expression turned amazed.

"Well, onto the next cabin. This, here, is Hera's cabin. Even though she hasn't had any children before Nathalia, there is still a cabin in her honor. Nathalia, since you are five and don't have anyone to look after you, you may choose a person older than the age of fourteen to stay with you at either yours or their cabin. You can choose later, but remain here for the rest of the tour." After my long speech, Nathalia grinned and looked at Percy. Percy smiled back oh so kindly. For some very odd reason, his smile makes my whole stomach churn with nervousness. It felt really weird.

"Okay so now, we move on to Poseidon. This cabin is right next to the lake because of Poseidon's orders. We only have one new comer of Poseidon, but there are already a few people from the Poseidon party. So Percy, where would you like to room. At Hera's cabin with Nathalia, or ask her to come to your house?"

He gave me a puzzling look, which I thought was adorable._ Gods Annabeth! What are you saying?_ He pointed his index finger over to the Hera cabin, meaning someone isn't going to stay at their cabin.

"Great! So now on with the rest of the tour." I hurriedly said, looking at Nathalia and Percy walk over to the Hera cabin. Nathalia held out her hands like she wanted to be held and Percy picked her up with his muscular and tan arms. _Gods Annabeth! Soon enough you'll be calling him sexy! Ya, like that's ever going to happen._ I chuckled and received a few crazed looks from other children. "So, on with the rest of the tour!" I shouted and then walked over to Demeter's house.

**And that was chapter 3 my friends! Please review to my story! It only takes a few seconds! I don't even care if you write that it was terrible! Please Review!**


	4. The Next Great Prophecy

Aphrodite's POV

No. No no NO! This isn't good, not at all. One of the oldest laws of the Olympians is about to be broken. NO! This can't happen!

As the goddess of love, I can predict love between people, and I can predict it between the two most different people I know; Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. My senses keep tingling and I know that they're bound to happen, but I actually think that they are a good couple.

But if I don't tell Daddy, then I can be taken of my immortality. I just can't lose being a goddess. I know who to tell! Why didn't I think of this before? I can go to Themis!

After walking for what felt like forever, I finally reach her hill up on Olympus. As I crept closer to her, she randomly jumped out at me. I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

"Ha ha, Aphrodite, that always gets you. So I know why you're here and I am afraid that is one of the only futures I can not see." Themis said, causing me to freeze with shock. "I know, but sometimes, I can't tell whether or not something may happen because it goes against justice and order, and I am also the goddess of those things. I am sorry, but I can help you in another way." I violently nodded my head, indicating a yes. "Go to Apollo. Ask for him to recite a prophecy and help you come closer to the truth. He will ask one of his oracles to do something, but be ready for it."

I politely thanked her and exited the hill. After a couple of miles of walking, I came to the Sun palace, where Apollo lives. I entered the gates and saw him sitting on a throne. It was Helios's throne, but after the war, it was given to Apollo.

"Oh Aphrodite. How was wandering through the walkways of love and finding yourself here?" Apollo questioned. I didn't understand any of it, but I knew he had a tiny little crush on me. To him, I look like Calliope, a girl he loved back a few millenniums ago. "I know why you are here. News travels fast from Themis. I can get you an Oracle, but she will give the prophecy to another person and have them deliver it to you. And no, it will not be one of your daughters."

"Oh thanks Apollo! Love you!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he looked stunned. I hope my messenger reports back to me soon! I still have no idea what to do!

Nathalia's POV

I have to go see her. I have to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She, as we learned the other day, is the oracle of Delphi. I must she her immediately. For some odd reason, a voice is telling me that I have to go, and it wasn't a choice.

"Percy, I am going to...erh...the beach. I'll be right back! I have something very urgent to go to." I said. He looked at me and gave me a thumbs up, indicated I was eligible to go.

I quickly rushed out of my bedroom and headed for Chiron, the head of the camp. "Chiron, you got to let me see Rachel. Where is she?" I questioned over and over and over again. He told me she was in her cabin, built specifically for her. I rushed as fast as I could over to her cabin. People waved to me on my way, but I just gave them a look, shoved them out of the way, and proceeded on my run.

When I made it to her cabin, I ferociously knocked on the door over and over. Rachel open the door really fast and looked straight into my peacock eyes.

_The law of the gods of wisdom and sea,_

_has finally been broken free._

_Sea's son and wisdom's daughter,_

_will cause a big Titan slaughter._

_In the end, the child has died,_

_soon only to be revived._

The green in her eyes faded, and then the emerald in them came back. But I was thinking about the prophecy. In the end, the child has died. I may be the child. I can't die. And revived? How, by some evil ghost? Oh no! Oh no! This ain't good!

I ran away from her cabin, or cave. I scurried over to the Aphrodite cabin because the voice was telling me to go there and spotted Piper. I never have known what her last name is. She has only ever told Leo of cabin nine and Jason, the praetor at Camp Jupiter. He's visiting in the Zeus cabin though.

I spotted Piper and she immediately saw me. I made past all the people and stopped in front of her face. I quickly told her the prophecy and made my way over to the Big House. I had to meet Chiron there.

When I reached to the house, I saw Chiron in the foyer. He looked at me and nodded knowingly. I knew he knew, because he can see the future!

"Um, Nathalia? Please gather up all of the Cabin leaders. Meaning Jason, Percy, Katie, Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, Will, Leo, Piper, the Stolls, Pollux, Nico, Butch, Clovis, and Lou Ellen. I nodded my head and went around scream about the meeting in the Big House meeting room. I was off to the arena when I saw Annabeth and Jenny walking there.

"Oh hi Jenny and Annabeth! What's up?" For a five year old, I have been told I have a very developed vocabulary. I waved them over. I almost blurted out the prophecy, but I realized that maybe it was best not to tell.

Jenny's POV

I saw Nathalia walking over to us. Her and I have became very good friends over the past few weeks. She walked over to us and started blabbing. Annie-beth cut her off.

"Woah Woah Woah! Wait. So what were you saying? All I heard was 'prophecy' and 'meeting'. Is there another prophecy and a meeting for it?" Her eyes were filled with fear and worry. I could tell, because all the other prophecies have led to major destruction of the Earth, or Mother Gaea.

Sadly, my good friend Nathalia nodded her head and looked at the ground as if she was guilty of something. I knew that look because I've known her for a long long time. "Chiron wants you at the meeting, Annabeth. And we have to get there quick because, it's a Great Prophecy. And, according to Chiron, those things are never good."

Annabeth's eyes glowed with fear. I've known her since I came here, which was when I was three. It was easy to tell. "Can you tell me the big prophecy?" Annabeth asked. Her voice quivered in fear. I didn't talk at all because I knew that all my words would flood through my mouth, like a logorrhea of words.

Nathalia shook her head. "Chiron advised me that it was best if I didn't tell anyone. And in your case Annabeth, I think that would be the best." I, now, was officially scared out of my wits. Annabeth was also scared.

After an uncomfortable silence, Someone tapped Nathalia's shoulder. We all looked up to see who it was and, drum roll please, it was Perseus Jackson!

Percy's POV (I think you all have been waiting for this while reading this chapter)

I came over to tell Nathalia about the meeting. "Nathalia, Annabeth, we all have to go to a meeting about some prophecy. Chiron is calling you both, and he wants you all there now." They all gave silent nods.

Nathalia just lingered behind me silently, which was weird because she always talked a lot. Annabeth, being the "leader" she thinks she is, strided to the Big House right in front of us. Trailing behind her, I could see that she was wearing a yellow sundress that went a little under her knees. It made her Californian tan pop. Her wavy blonde hair was swaying in the wind. I cursed Achelous for the cool breeze right now. Thunder filled the air. If I didn't know any better, I would have called her beautiful. But since I do know better than that, I will just call her hot for now.

We made our way to the Big House. I saw Nico trailing along the shadows. I figured he was a Hades child, but I didn't know him that well. Thalia was laying in the grassing, looking high up into Zeus's domain. I know that her father is Zeus from the tour, but I think she is also mentioned to be a Hunter of Artemis. And that's a really high honor. I wonder how Annabeth was never offered this honor.

I saw Chiron sitting at a table with the Stolls, Katie, Lou Ellen, Clovis, Butch, Leo, Piper, and Jason. I sat next to Jason, Nathalia sat next to me, and Annabeth was on her opposite side. After a couple of minutes, everyone who was needed had arrive here.

"Hello demigods. I, Chiron, have some news." Chiron spoke loud and clear so everyone heard. Lou Ellen raised her hand.

"Um, Chiron, is this good news or bad news?" Her face was full of fright. Well, so is mine, but I hide it with dignity!

"Um, Lou Ellen, it's hard to say. Nathalia, why don't you recite the prophecy over again?" Chiron's eyes darted straight towards her. He told her the prophecy yet not anyone else? Wow, what a director!

Nathalia solemnly nodded her head. "_The law of the gods of wisdom and sea, has finally been broken free. Sea's son and wisdom's daughter, will cause a big Titan slaughter. In the end, the child has died, soon only to be revived._" Toward the end, her voice cracked as she said the last part. After that, all eyes were on me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Everyone else just shook their heads. The first to speak after the awkward silence was Chiron.

"There is only one son of Poseidon here at this camp." Chiron was trying to tell me something. Then realization th me straight in the face.

\

"Oh. My. Gods. I'm the child of the prophecy." My vision went blurry and started dimming. Then, I fainted.

* * *

**Hey y'all! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a whole enitre month! I tried to make it up by writing a long chapter. It's just that school got let out and a lot of things happen at the end of the year. So I am, truly, really sorry! :(**

**Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note May Be Goodbye

Hey Guys! This isn't an update because I have lost interest in this story... but I came up with another plot... if you like the plot please tell me... And I'll finish one of the stories... so please tell me :) And I also need a title name for it... but im not sure...

10 years... it's been 10 years since Percy last saw Annabeth, when she ran away from CHB. And now, at the age of 27, Percy is a Greek teacher. What happens when he meets a boy, the age of 10, who has black hair, grey eyes, a love of knowledge, and a passion of water...

And BTW, anyone wants me to still add Nathalia to the next story, I will (and I want her in it, so I will :)

Thanks for anyone who has favorited and/or followed this story :) Peace out!


End file.
